


Are You Lonesome Tonight?

by Ultra



Series: Shuffle Drabbles (April 2013) [18]
Category: Firefly
Genre: Apologies, Drabble, F/M, Love, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2020-03-06 12:10:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18850798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: Drabble based on the song 'Are You Lonesome Tonight?' by Elvis Presley.





	Are You Lonesome Tonight?

There was an awful caterwauling outside her window, River could hardly stand it. Simon clearly agreed, as he had his hands over his ears when he moved to the window.

It was strange how he smiled then and peered back at his sister, encouraging her over to his side.

River couldn’t believe she hadn’t seen it coming, and yet it was a shock to lean out and see her beloved Jayne-man down on the ground, half-heartedly strumming a guitar and serenading her with the most ridiculously sentimental song.

Still, she forgave him his crimes, because theirs was a true love.


End file.
